As You Wish
by SapphireEJ
Summary: Puck gets a surprise when he returns home from buying some gifts for his family for Hanukkah... For fic table prompt #05 - Wish and in honor of 'Puckleberry Hanukkah' week, 'Day 2 - Supernatural Holidays'.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions, Part 1

Title: As You Wish, Chapter 1/?

Disclaimer1: I don't own Glee, so I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* I do own the original characters, original plot and other original ideas.

A/N1: I edited this, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

_**Puckleberry Hanukkah**_

This idea came to me back in October, but since I was working on a few other fics at the time, I put it aside. Over at 'theofficialpuckleberrylibrar y . tumblr . com', they held theme days for Hanukkah, calling it 'Puckleberry Hanukkah', which ran over the week of Hanukkah, sundown on 12/8 to 12/15. 'Supernatural Holidays' was one of the themes and I knew this fic would fit perfectly with it, so I pulled it out and began working on it. Unfortunately, I was unable to finish this first chapter until the 15th and have just gotten the chance to edit and post it, so even though it's posted after the end of the week, I still wanted to share it with you all. This will also be posted in several chapters, because of how I plan to set it up.

A/N3: Additional disclaimer and notes below the fic. I didn't want to spoil the idea until after you've read Chapter 1.

...

**Chapter 1: Introductions, Part 1**

Hanukkah was just a week away, and though Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had already picked up some larger gifts for his mom, sister and nana; things they'd mentioned wanting or he thought they'd like, he decided to get some last minute knickknacks with decorated Hebrew and Jewish designs. Unfortunately, Lima, Ohio, his hometown and where he and his family live, has a limited selection of stores that carry items related to their religion, so he decided to make a trip down to Columbus, to a place he knew carried what he was looking for.

The store was the only one in Columbus, that he knew of, but it'd been quite a while since he'd been there, so things had changed a lot. Now joined with the store was a deli and bakery, offering fresh, handmade Jewish meals and desserts. The fragrant smells sifting through the air reminded him of home and of his nana and mom's cooking, through it was mostly his nana, because his mom didn't have as much time to cook or bake like his nana.

It was still a little early for lunch, so Puck decided once he had purchased the items he'd came to the store for, he'd eat there before returning home. Moving inside, he began walking up and down the aisles, seeing what they had and trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to get for the important women in his life. The three all collected various types of figurines and trinkets, so he hoped he could find a few for each of them that went along with their personality or likes, to add to the gifts he was already giving them.

With so much to pick from, Puck knew it would take a while and he wasn't in a hurry. He had all day to be there, so he got a small basket and continued to look around, picking up items and adding them to the basket. Towards the back of the shop, he found a large section of what seemed like handmade items. Most of them were decorative plates, cups, wall plaques and trinkets, but in the back of a shelf, he noticed something. It looked like an old bottle, closed with a stopper on the top, with a long neck and a wider base. It was black with decorative blue, white, red and green Jewish designs, along with Hebrew characters and a few Star of David symbols around the neck.

Puck wasn't sure what exactly drew him to the bottle, but he couldn't help reaching out for it. Eyeing the designs closely, he thought about getting it, but he didn't know who to give it to. He then decided he could keep it for himself, but he wasn't sure where he would put it, so he put it back down to think on it.

Taking just a few steps to walk away, Puck returned to what he'd been doing, but after only a few moments, he turned around and went back to the bottle. He picked it up again and stared at it, "_you look cool, but I don't know what I'd do with you. I guess you could hang out in my kitchen,_" he thought, contemplating the purchase.

The item looked like it had been there for a while. There was some dust on it, but he knew he could clean it off once he got home, so he slid it into his basket and headed for the cash register. He was there to buy gifts, and he had picked them up, so he didn't feel too bad about buying something for himself, even if it wasn't something he'd usually buy.

...

Returning to his apartment in Lima, Puck took his purchases inside and added the gifts to the the others and then unwrapped the decorative bottle he'd gotten for himself. He went over to the sink and wet a washcloth lightly and returned to the table, sitting down to clean it. Reaching for it, he removed the stopper and set it aside, before staring at it a moment, "_so what are you?_" He asked the inanimate object, "_I mean, you're not a vase, or you wouldn't have a top. You're not see-through, so what have you held in the past? How old are you? You look brand new, but I've never seen anything like this before. One thought would be perfume or wine, but I don't think so._"

Turning the bottle around a few times, he looked over the Hebrew characters and the Star of David symbols, along with some characters he didn't recognize, but nothing stood out to him telling him who made it or when it was made. He wasn't sure what it was made out of, but he could tell that it was strong and sturdy, and the material was painted and glazed over to protect the designs. The stopper was shaped to fit in the top, with the same designs on the body, and no where could he find any information about it.

Giving in, he picked up the cloth and carefully wiped over the object, removing the built up dust and then brushed his fingers over a few streaks it left, so he could get a better view of the symbols. As he held the bottle, with the top facing away from him, it began to vibrate in his hand, just like a cell phone would. "What the hell?" He gasped, dropping the bottle to the table in shock. The bottle tipped over and began to roll to the edge, so Puck reached for it quickly, but he was too late. It fell to the floor, bouncing as it landed and he was surprised it didn't break, but before he could relax, a light blue smoke began to billow out of the bottle.

The thick smoke continued to flow out, settling just beside the bottle, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere else. Unsure what to do, Puck stood up and rubbed his eyes, hoping he was just seeing things. When the smoke didn't disappear, he took a deep breath, "_did I get into an accident on my way home? I must have, because this can't be real!_" He told himself, reaching up and pinching his cheek, "_no, damn it! I felt that, so that's not it. What the hell is going on?_"

His question was answered when he looked towards the now dissipating smoke, revealing a young woman standing across from him, dressed in what he thought was a bright blue belly dancing costume. The simple bra and skirt also had beaded decorations and the skirt looked like it had a wide belt covering her hips with many strips of sheer material hanging down to the floor, covering her legs but allowing her to move around easily. From what he could tell, she had on a pair of silver shoes, which went with the silver accents of her skirt and bra, along with the bracelets and the Star of David necklace she wore, also in silver.

"Finally, someone freed me from my bottle! Thank you, Master," she grinned happily, clapping her hands, before falling to her knees and bowing to him.

Puck's mouth fell open in shock, not only at what she said, but also what she was doing. "I'm losing my mind... No, I've lost it completely," he muttered, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, in hopes he was hallucinating. "You're still here," he stated, seeing her now standing with her hands on her hips, staring at him.

"Of course I am! You summoned me," she replied simply.

"I did what? What the hell are you talking about? How did you get in here?" He asked, looking around to see his closed front door.

Her long brunette hair fell forward as she knelt down and picked up the bottle and set it back on the table, "you rubbed my bottle. You've summoned me and now that you have, I belong to you."

"You belong to me?" Puck's eyes widened as he stared at her, unable to stop his body's reaction to seeing how exposed she was, her toned abs visible as her skirt sat low on her hips and if the situation was any different, he'd welcome her into his bed, but he just knew he was seeing things, "this is... I... I'm losing it," he muttered, rubbing his eyes again. Moving around the table, he rushed into the living room to sit down on the couch, "I... I think I need to take a nap," he said out loud.

"Master, before you do that, is there anything you'd like me to do before you wake?" The girl asked, following him.

Groaning, Puck leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath, deciding to play along for a moment, "well, if this is real you can make dinner, but since I don't think this is really happening, I'm just gonna wake up in a while and this dream is going to be over."

...

Puck woke a bit later with a blanket covering him, "_okay, I didn't put this over me, so where did it come from? Maybe mom stopped over,_" he thought, sitting up a little and rubbing his eyes, "_man, that was a weird dream. How long have I been asleep?_" He glanced at his watch and saw it was now only five-pm.

Getting up, he moved around the couch and froze when something caught his attention: the bottle. Memories quickly flooded his mind and he shook his head, "it was a dream. She's not real. It was a long drive to and from Columbus and I was just seeing things," he commented out loud, but before he could agree with his words, he heard something in the kitchen. Taking a few steps forward, the smell of a fresh hot meal hit his senses and he saw the brunette again. "Oh man, this has got to be some sort of dream," he muttered.

The girl turned to him, "you're not dreaming," she replied, stepping forward and resting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm real."

Locking gazes with her brown eyes, Puck let the feeling of her real hand sink in, before carefully reaching up to mirror her, by resting his own hand on her shoulder. Under his fingertips, he felt her soft olive skin and somewhere in his mind it clicked that everything was real, "I... I don't get it. You really are a... a... ge..."

"A genie," she finished for him, seeing that he was having a hard time saying it.

"But they're in myths and fiction," he responded in disbelief.

She laughed lightly, "yes, there are myths and fictional depictions of genies, like the 1960s TV sitcom called 'I Dream of Jeannie' and _Genie_ in the Disney movie series 'Aladdin'. There is also the song sung by Christina Aguilera called 'Genie In A Bottle' from 1999," she agreed, "but trust me on this, I've been in my bottle for over a thousand years, so I know we are real. We are very rare, but we do still exist. Fiction is usually based on some truth, isn't it?"

As the wheels in his brain began to move, helping him process what she was saying, he turned and looked at the bottle, "so when I rubbed the bottle to clean the dust off..."

"It summoned me," she confirmed, smiling at him.

"How do you..." He sighed, "_get it together, man! If this is real, you need to figure everything out, so just relax,_" he thought, "how do you know all that?"

"Know all what? About being a genie or about the fictional depictions and cooking," she motioned to the food she currently had in the oven.

"All of it, well the last two, because if you really are a genie, then you'd know about them," he said, rubbing his head.

"Just because I've been locked in my bottle for many years, doesn't mean I don't know what is going on. My bottle gets cable TV and internet," she explained with wink.

Puck's eyes widened, "seriously? You can... Like... You have powers? You live in the bottle?"

"Yes, I do live in there. It's quite spacious," she smiled, "and I do have powers," she easily snapped her fingers and in a 'pop' a platter of chocolate chip cookies appeared on the counter, "go on. Try one."

Having jumped when the cookies appeared, he hesitated to take one, but when she insisted, he reached out for one. They were all perfectly baked, soft and still warm, so he took a bite and chewed on the best cookie he'd ever tasted, "oh, wow! They're real! They're really good!"

"Of course they are and thank you. I'm glad you liked them," she grinned.

Puck nodded at her, "um, so do you have a name?"

"It's Rachel," she replied softly, remembering something from earlier she wanted to know, "I could tell you didn't like me calling you 'Master', so is there something else I could call you?"

"My friends call me 'Puck', but my family calls me by my legal name, 'Noah'," he explained, "I'm Noah Puckerman," he held out his hand to her.

Rachel gladly shook his hand, "it's nice to meet you, Noah. Is it alright that I call you by your legal name? I like it."

"Yeah, it's alright," he nodded, taking a seat at the table, "wow, so this is... So you're a real genie. I get three wishes, right?"

"No," she shook her head, "not just three. I'm yours until you wish me away or you die," she explained, biting her lip at some recent memories that returned to her.

Puck could tell she seemed upset about the last statement she made, "have you had that happen? Your... Um, the person you were," he paused, hating to consider her property; she was a person, too, but he took a deep breath, "your last, for the lack of a better word, _master_, died?"

"Yes, he did, which is why my bottle has been at the store you bought me at for five years," she replied, shaking her thoughts away.

"Couldn't he wish for you to bring him back to life or something?" He wondered.

"No," she shook her head, "there are rules I have to follow and one of them is that I can't revive someone who has passed away."

"That sucks. I'm sorry," he replied.

"It does, but you have no reason to be sorry. I have had my time to get over it, but it still does hurt a little," she admitted.

"I'm sure it would," he agreed, and then decided to change the subject, "so, um, what are some of your other rules?"

"Well, I can't cure a disease that doesn't have a cure, like cancer. I also can't kill anyone. I can't make love happen between two people. For example, if you loved a girl, I can't make her love you back, if she doesn't. I also can't stop death from injury, disease or old age, but I can help make the person more comfortable, just like a doctor would. I can't change the lottery numbers, but I can help you pick the right ones. I can't make someone rich out of the blue, but I can help you at a casino, by suggesting to a machine that it should hit the jackpot. I also can't break the law, like the legal system, or get you out of a ticket or something like that," she explained, trying to think of some other important rules. "Also, when you start a sentence with 'I wish...', you have to be super specific about what you want," she paused, "there are others, but those are some of the big ones."

"Wow, okay. I think I can deal with those rules. Sorry I keep asking all these questions, but I'm trying to wrap my head around this," Puck admitted, rubbing his neck.

Rachel nodded, "I understand and you're taking it better than I thought you would," she stepped closer to him, holding out her hand, "would you like to see how real this is?"

"Uh, sure. Do I take your hand?" He asked and when she nodded, he stood up and placed his hand in hers, "now what?"

With a smile, Rachel snapped her other hand and in a flash, the two of them were standing in a new place. "Whoa!" Puck gasped, quickly looking around at the new surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked, seeing a fluffy couch against one wall, felt soft carpeting on the floor and as he turned slightly to see more, he saw book shelves, a bed, a computer desk and TV, "it's like an apartment, but it's a very weird shape; I've never known one to be round before," he admitted, seeing the curved walls around them.

Rachel grinned, "maybe you could go look out the window to see if you can figure it out," she suggested, motioning towards one of the many windows nearby.

Puck eyed her curiously, but stepped closer to the couch and peered out the window near it. He first noticed wood on the ground and off in the distance he saw and odd sculpture that looked a lot like his keys. Blinking his eyes, he focused on the ring and saw the red stone and 'McKinley' written around it and he realized it was his class ring,"what in the world!" He jumped in shock, "where... where are we?" He stepped back to the window and focused on things further away and saw a picture of his mom and sister that he hand hanging on his refrigerator, "Rachel, explain!"

Laughing lightly at his reaction, she moved to stand next to him, "we're in my bottle. I thought it was easier to just show you how real it is."

"Okay..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath and stepping back from the window, "so, let me get this straight. You're a real genie. You were trapped in this bottle a long time ago and you live here," he motioned around, "then, when someone gets your bottle and activates it, it summons you and you become theirs and you grant them wishes. Your 'master' can have as many as they want and you're 'bound' to them until they wish you away or they die. Your last 'master' died and your bottle ended up at the Jewish store in Columbus and you've been there for five years and because I bought your bottle and rubbed it, I summoned you, which makes me your 'master'. I can have as many wishes as I want, within the rules you have to follow, and you're 'mine' for as long as I want?"

As Puck spoke, Rachel watched him nervously pace back and forth on the carpeting and she could see his mind was trying to soak up everything and understand, "yes, that is true," she nodded, moving towards him to rest her hands on his shoulders, so he'd stop pacing.

"I hate the term 'master' and considering you property," he told her, taking another deep breath, "it's wrong. You're a human being, though you have special powers most people don't, but you still are a person and deserve respect. Do get what I'm saying?"

"I do and I appreciate that you feel this way. No one else has ever told me that before," she admitted, smiling lightly at him, "and I could tell earlier that you didn't like the term 'master', which is why I asked if I could call you something else, Noah."

"I know, I'm just saying why I don't like it. This is all a shock to me, but I wanted to be clear on that. As far as I'm concerned, you're a friend," he explained honestly.

Rachel felt her cheeks flush at the term and smiled again, "friends. I like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, returning her smile.

Before Rachel could say anything else, they heard a loud beeping sound outside the bottle and Rachel realized it was the timer on the oven, so she took his hand and in a snap, they were standing back on the floor in his kitchen. "Whoa!" Puck gasped, shaking off what had just happened, "that's going to take some getting used to."

"It will," she agreed, turning off the timer. Snapping her fingers, the baking dish magically appeared on the table on some pot holders and she snapped once more and the table went from empty, except for her bottle, his keys and the dish, to completely set for two, with their things now on the counter nearby.

Puck blinked eyes and stared at the table, "just like that, it happens? You can do that?"

"Yes, I can," she nodded.

"Okay, so answer me this. If you were able to snap your fingers and a plate of cookies appeared, why couldn't you do that for this?" He asked, motioning to the freshly baked enchiladas.

"Because I enjoy cooking and baking. I just conjure up what I need and then use my magic to cut, chop and mix. I could just snap and do this," she snapped again and a platter of Mexican rice appeared on the table, along with a basket of fresh tortilla chips and salsa, "but sometimes it takes the fun out of creating food," she grinned.

"A genie, a chef and a baker; what an interesting combination," Puck smirked, as the two moved towards the table. He politely pulled out her chair and let her sit down, before he took his seat.

"I suppose it is," she agreed with a smile, "thank you. I hope it's alright I'm joining you."

"I don't mind at all. It's been a very long time since I've had dinner with a beautiful woman," he admitted honestly.

Rachel couldn't remember the last time someone complimented her looks and a blush grew on her cheeks, "you find me beautiful?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded, "don't get that much, do you?"

"No, I don't," she shook her head, "I was considered a 'daughter' with my last master and usually people only say 'thank you' or compliment me when I've given them something or helped them do something."

"Right now, it still seems unreal to know you're a genie, so it'll take some getting used to, but by looking at you as a person, it'll be easier. There is one thing, though," he paused, eyeing her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Is there a rule about what you wear? Don't get me wrong, you're hot and that outfit is amazing, but I'm a guy and seeing you dressed in so little could, well... Usually when girls are dressed like that around me, I end up in bed with them," he replied honestly.

"I understand. It could make things uncomfortable for you if I wear this all the time," she explained, standing up.

"You don't have to change now, but just for..." Puck started, but before could finish his sentence, she'd snapped her fingers and in a flash, went from what she had on to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His mouth fell open in shock, staring at her, amazed at how quick she was able to change, as well as have it happen right in front of him, "are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Rachel laughed lightly and retook her seat, "I assure you, it's completely real."

...

Their conversation settled for a moment, while the two dug into dinner. Puck's day had gone differently than he thought it would and he was still getting his brain used to what he'd learned. "Rachel, can I ask you something?" Puck asked a short time later.

"Sure," she nodded, turning to look at him.

"I used to watch reruns of 'I Dream of Jeannie' on TV when I was home sick as a kid," he started, "and they portrayed her as a genie who was quite peppy and didn't seem to know about our customs or how we act nowadays. From what I've seen, you're quite familiar with all of them, or you talk like you do. I know you said your bottle gets cable and internet, but I'm just curious how you know so much? Because I know you can't learn every detail online. Are you able to leave your bottle or go out and do things, too? I mean, when you're not summoned by someone."

Rachel smiled at his question and nodded, "I get where you're going with this and for starters, that is a fictional TV show, more or less based on myths and legends; and it was also for entertainment purposes. I have seen every episode and myself, as well as other genies like me, learned we needed to venture out into the world a little more to pick up as much culture as we're able to. I can be the peppy genie portrayed on the show, or do crazy things like she did to 'please her master', but it's not the reality I want. My job is to please you, as my master, yes, but I won't go overboard," she paused, "my last master was an artist and he had grown children who had families of their own. His wife died years before he got me and when I was around, he told his neighbors I was one of his daughters so it didn't make them wonder who I was and to his kids, I was a neighbor. I kept him company," she admitted, "and also in the show, the only person who knew about Jeannie, besides her master, was her master's friend and everyone else thought he was crazy for the things that happened to and around him. This brings me to a question for you. Are you planning to introduce me to anyone?"

Puck thought for a long moment, unsure who, if anyone, would actually believe them. "I don't know. I mean, if people come over here, they're going to wonder who you are. I don't want to hide you, because we are friends, but I'm not known to have girls that are friends, if you know what I mean," he explained.

"I see," Rachel could easily understand what he was getting at and now was even more confused at where things stood. "I don't mind if you'd rather I hide when you have guests over. I've done that before."

"No, Rachel, don't think that. I want people to meet you, but I just don't know how understanding they will be. Out of everyone I know, I think my sister would be the least surprised and maybe my mom," he took a deep breath to gather his thoughts, "as for everyone else, I think my friends will probably only believe that we've been secretly dating and have decided to move in together."

"Really?" Rachel gasped, "why do you think they would only believe that?"

"I was a jock and 'bad boy' when I was in high school. I slept around and never had a steady girlfriend. Since I graduated, I've dropped the 'bad boy' persona, but I still have one-night stands and if I do get a girlfriend, we're never very serious and we don't last long or are on-again-off-again. Even after I got the job I have now, I've continued that way," he told her. "In the last few months of the year, starting in September, I'm usually busier than the rest of the year, so I don't have as much time to go out to meet girls and my friends haven't seen me with anyone in a few months. Given that, it could be completely possible that I started seeing one girl and just didn't tell them, because I didn't want to make a big deal out of something, if I didn't know where it was going," he explained, "and if we stick with the story that you've just moved in, I can say I decided it was time to tell them. I know it seems far fetched, but I just don't think they'd understand or be able to deal with the powers you have."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "I do get it and you are right. Well, I don't know your friends, but I think it's better that only a few people know," she paused, gathering her thoughts, "I'm okay with going along with your plan, if it's what you want. It makes the most sense, so if someone shows up here, they won't wonder and I won't need to hide."

"It is what I want. It's the best choice and I'm glad you're cool with it," he smiled at her, as he returned to eating.

"I really appreciate your concern for my feelings," Rachel returned his smile, "and I agree with your idea. It's logical, given the unusual circumstances we're in and seems simple enough, but we may have an issue."

"Really? What's that?" He wondered, looking at her.

"Well, your mom and sister will be the only ones who know the truth, so it won't be a big deal with them, but your friends," she bit her lip, "would they, um, expect us to," she paused, blushing. She'd never had an opportunity to have any type of physical relationship with a man and now she was getting the chance, which made her nervous, "would they expect us to be physical in front of them? From what I've learned about guys in the past, they like to talk about their activities and are we going to... I've..."

Puck quickly noticed Rachel's change in mood and realized why, "you've never been with anyone, have you?"

"No," she shook her head, "I was twenty-two when I was imprisoned and I'd never been with a man before, and I've never had a master willing to, um, show me anything."

Reaching over, he gently rested his hand on hers, "relax," he said softly, "nothing has to be decided right now and I'm definitely not going to make you do something you're uncomfortable with," he told her truthfully.

Rachel turned her hand over to take his, "I can tell that," she assured him. "I'm just not sure what to do. I've never had to deal with this before."

"You've never had a 'master' who you got close to? I find that hard to believe. You're gorgeous!" He admitted with a smile.

"Thank you, Noah. My past masters have been more interested in what I can conjure up for them or do for them that they haven't cared about me, as a person," she explained softly.

Shaking his head, Puck shifted closer to Rachel and squeezed her hand gently, "well, it's about time someone cared about you, too," he replied, leaning in and taking a chance to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Rachel didn't expect him to kiss her, and she wasn't sure what to do, but she let her eyes fall closed and leaned into him slightly, softly returning the gesture. The single kiss created a cascade of sparks throughout her body, which ended as soon as he broke the kiss and sat back, but it left her with a light tingling all over and more confusion at what the future would bring, "wow, Noah, that was..."

"Awesome," he finished for her, grinning brightly.

"Yes, it was," she nodded, blushing just as bright, "I... I've never..."

"I'm glad I could be your first kiss," he told her simply.

"I never knew if I'd ever be kissed," she admitted honestly, "but I have wondered what it would be like and this was perfect, Noah. It was much more than I ever thought it would be and I'm glad you were my first, too."

Letting go of her hand, Puck reached up and rested his hand on her cheek, "consider it an early Hanukkah present."

"Hanukkah," she smiled, "that's next week right?"

"It is," he nodded, "have you celebrated it much?"

"I light the menorah every year, but I haven't celebrated with anyone in a very long time," she explained, joining her hand with his against her cheek, "do you have plans?"

"_We_ will be celebrating the first night with my mom, sister and my nana, that's Saturday at sundown. Then we'll probably have dinner Sunday night with them again, but during the week we'll just be here. How's that sound?" He wondered, smiling at her.

"It sounds wonderful, Noah, but are you sure I'd be welcome?" She bit her lip, unsure how his family celebrated the holiday.

"Of course you will be, especially because by then, my mom and sister will _know_ you," he confirmed, "so you're spending Hanukkah with us Puckermans, alright?"

"Alright," Rachel blushed, feeling a warmth building within her that had been absent for quite some time, "I'd be honored, Noah. Thank you."

...

Disclaimer2: I do not own the rights to 'I Dream of Jeannie' (the 1960s sitcom) or the 'Aladdin' movie series put out by Disney. Anything familiar to either of those works belong to their rightful owners; I'm just borrowing some ideas for the fun of writing this work of fiction!

A/N4: Hope you all enjoyed! Please, let me know what you think! This was fun writing. The idea came to me back in October, when I was writing my Halloween fic, but I put it aside to focus on one idea at a time. When Supernatural day came up for Puckleberry Hanukkah, I knew it was the perfect time to work on this. While writing this chapter, I realized I had too many things I wanted to incorporate into this fic, so it will be in multiple posts. Hope you guys come back for more!

A/N5: I promise I'm working on my other fics, too! Depression got the best of me for a while, so it was hard to focus to write, but I'm finally getting my groove back and hope to have an update to one of my WIPs this weekend. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the support! It means so much to me and I promise I'm not going anywhere. I definitely will continue to write Puckleberry! Also, if you're new to my fics or didn't know, you can also catch me on Twitter and Tumblr at EJ8302! You can message me there, on FF or LJ, if you have questions, want to talk or just to say 'hi'!

...


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions, Part 2

Title: As You Wish, Chapter 2/?

Disclaimer1: I don't own Glee, so I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* I do own the original characters, original plot and other original ideas.

A/N1: I edited this, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N2: Feedback keeps me writing, so please comment or review. :D

...

_Disclaimer2: I do not own the rights to 'I Dream of Jeannie' (the 1960s sitcom) or the 'Aladdin' movie series put out by Disney. Anything familiar to either of those works belong to their rightful owners; I'm just borrowing some ideas for the fun of writing this work of fiction!_

...

**Chapter 2: Introductions, Part 2**

Rachel and Puck both had a lot on their minds. Puck was still trying to wrap his head around how the woman sitting next to him came into his life and Rachel was containing her excitement. For the first time, since she'd become a genie, she was looking forward to the life she'd share with her new master, "_no, Rachel. Remember? Noah considers you a friend, even if he really his your master,_" she thought, correcting herself as they continued dinner, soaking in everything they could, "_I can't believe he gave me my first kiss! It wasn't just a kiss on the hand or cheek, it was a real, on the lips, kiss! I've dreamed of having a master around the age I was when I became a genie, but I've never been lucky enough to be found by one... That is, until Noah,_" Rachel smiled at him from where she was sitting, studying his features, but as her excitement grew, she also couldn't help getting sad, "_in just a few short hours, Noah has made me feel things I've never felt before or feel things I've been missing. They're wonderful, he's someone I've dreamed of for so long, and I'm sure we'll have a lot of amazing time together, but I'm still his genie. I'm not like his other friends or even like any girlfriend he could have. If he finds someone to get serious with, they may not want me around and he could wish to end our connection and then send me away like many masters have done to me in the past. I can't get too attached to him, no matter how much I want to, because I've been hurt too many times before and each time it's harder and harder to let go._"

Puck watched Rachel's features and could tell that her excitement was fading and she was becoming sad, which concerned him, "Rachel, what's on your mind? Are you alright?" He asked, reaching over to rest his hand on hers as he finished eating.

Snapping from her thoughts, Rachel looked at their hands and nodded, "oh, yes, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something," she replied, "are you finished?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "is there anything you want to talk about? One minute you're smiling and the next you look like you're going to start crying."

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Don't be sorry," Puck told her, "you're obviously upset about something. Are you regretting that I kissed you?"

"No!" She shook her head quickly, "it's nothing like that," she added, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get out of telling him, "that kiss was wonderful and I'm glad you kissed me, but," she paused in thought, "let's go sit down in the living room," she added, motioning towards the couch he'd slept on earlier.

"Alright. We can do the dishes later," he nodded in agreement, standing up obliviously.

Laughing lightly, Rachel snapped her fingers and soon the leftovers were sitting on the counter in storage containers to cool, the dirty dishes were being washed in the sink by invisible hands, a towel was floating above the sink and drying the clean dishes and they were floating across the small kitchen, settling into their correct cupboards with hardly a sound, and a wash cloth was zipping across the table to wipe away any crumbs, "what dishes were you talking about?"

Puck swallowed in shock at what was happening, "um, I... uh..." Shaking his head to relax a little, he took a deep breath, "man, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"I could have just snapped my fingers and they'd all be put away and you wouldn't have seen what I did," she explained, standing up to follow him into the living room. "Would you rather I do that?"

"No, that's okay... Well, if it's just us or people who know who you are, then it's cool, but not when I have people over," he admitted, taking a seat on the couch, "the last thing we need is someone walking in on a floating towel drying a dish and freaking out."

"I agree," she nodded in understanding and sat next to him, turning a little to face him.

Puck was not going to let Rachel change the subject again, so he looked at her, "alright, what's upsetting you?"

"I suppose you could say I'm a little down," she paused, trying to figure out exactly what to tell him. "Even though I'm really happy right now and you've given me my first kiss and are letting me feel things I haven't felt in many years, it's hard not to remember that I could be hurt in the end," she sighed, "some of my masters have died of natural causes, but I've had many that, for lack of a better term, used me, until they no longer wanted me around and wished to break our connection and I was sent away. That hurts worse than my masters dying," she explained softly.

"And you're worried that I'll send you away someday?" Puck wondered, catching on quickly.

"Yes," she nodded, biting her lip, "I'm sorry to bring it up after such a wonderful dinner, but I..."

Reaching over, Puck rested a finger against her lips, silencing her, "it's okay, Rachel. You have every right to feel the way you do. You've been hurt in the past and it makes you skeptical of new people. I get that," he assured her, "and I have a feeling you have one specific person in mind that's the reason for your concern. What happened?" Puck asked, wanting to know the whole story.

"You're right, I have been hurt several times and the most recent one was the worst. It happened about a hundred and fifty years ago, but for me it feels very recent," she started.

"Yeah, I get that," he nodded, understanding what she meant, "to me it was way before I was born, but given the life you've had, it is pretty recent history for you."

"It is," she nodded, taking a deep breath, "I became the genie for a man in his late-twenties. My bottle was given to him as an engagement gift, when he got engaged to the girl he'd been courting. He told everyone I was an exotic maid he hired to be his wife's helper around the house. His fiancé wasn't thrilled with my presence and even got jealous, afraid that I'd steal him from her or something, but I promised I wouldn't and she loved that I could do things in a snap, so we had kind of a truce. After they got married, she sat around and did her quilting or socializing with her friends and the townspeople, while my master worked and I did everything around the house, but she took all the credit. I didn't mind too much, because my master was happy."

"Wow, she sounds like a bitch," he admitted, looking at her.

Rachel nodded at his response, "yeah, she was. She was also lazy, and it got worse when she got pregnant with their first child. She took it very easy and I helped her through the pregnancy and even delivered the baby, because when she went into labor, the doctor was too far away to get back in time," she sighed, remembering the moment she held the little boy in her arms for the first time, "she was thankful I was there to deliver him and for the first few weeks she was quite close with her son, and I took care of everything, so she could be with him. After those weeks, she could no longer nurse and she was getting tired of hearing him cry, so she passed him off to me. She didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night, didn't want to hold a bottle for him and definitely didn't want him interfering with her life, so I became his care giver, too. Again, I didn't mind, because my master reminded me that I was bound to him, but he was bound to his wife, so they were a team and if she wanted to live like that, he'd allow it, so I was not only the maid, housekeeper, cook and servant, I was also the nanny and my master was happy with it," she paused, taking a deep breath, "for the next year, things were going well. Master was happy, his wife was happy and I was raising their son, so both of them could do what they wanted. She, of course, took all the credit for raising him and made it look like she was doing all the work when she was out in public with him, but at home, it was completely different and no one figured it out. I admit, part of me treated him as if he was my own child," she motioned to her body, frozen at the age she was when she became a genie, "it's not like I can really have a baby in my condition and I thought he might be the closest I'd ever have to my own, so I didn't mind taking care of him," she sighed, pausing again to relax; this was the first time she'd ever told anyone about this and the returning memories made her heart ache.

Reaching out, Puck rested a calming hand on her knee, letting her talk at her own pace and he could tell she was getting upset. He hated what her master and his wife had done and could only imagine what she was going to say next, so he silently waited for her to continue.

"Just after he turned a year old, he started talking. His first word was 'pa' and he pointed out his father, so it was a happy day for all of us, but a few days later, she was in the sitting room and he was playing on the floor. I was doing the dishes and he crawled over to me, wanted me to pick him up and he called me 'ma' when I did. I was so shocked. I always pointed her out when I was trying to get him to say that and of course once she heard that, she immediately ripped him out of my arms and started accusing me of trying to steal her child. He started crying and reaching for me and I told her I never wanted to steal him, but I had raised him for the last year because she had 'better things to do', so it wasn't surprising he'd make a different connection between us," she explained, taking a deep breath as tears filled her eyes, "she ignored everything I said and continued yelling at me. She assumed I was trying to replace her in her husband and son's lives and then went on to say I've been in 'her way' of having a life with her husband since I showed up and she'd had enough of me trying to steal her family. I never once wanted to steal her family. I just wanted to make them happy and from the time they got married to the day this happened, we were a family, in a way. I never wanted to replace her, but she just assumed I did, so nothing anyone told her was true, except what she believed. She wouldn't listen to me, so I hid in my bottle until my master got home. Their son fussed in her arms and she laid him in his crib and he cried himself to sleep and when my master got home, she told him what happened and demanded he 'get rid' of me," Rachel quickly wiped her eyes and begged herself to hold it together until she could finish, "I came out of my bottle when he asked me to and he asked for my side of the story and I told him. She was there and told him I was lying, so he took my bottle and we went outside so we could talk privately. He told me he believed me, but he knew his wife had been jealous of me since the beginning, so he thought it was best if he break the connection. I begged him not to, but before I could finish, he wished to do it and I was sucked back into my bottle, devastated. I thought I'd be with them for a long time, so not only was I losing a family, I was also losing the closest I'd ever had to a child of my own," she finished, choking out a sob as tears began to fall.

Puck's blood boiled in anger at what happened to Rachel and he felt horrible that she had to go through all that in the first place. He now also understood why her mood changed so suddenly and why she got concerned about getting too close to him. He actually wanted to go back in time to defend her, but he knew, from watching various science fiction shows, that time travel and doing things in the past can change the future, so he realized he should focus on the present, by helping her clam down.

Rachel nervously waited for him to say or do something and the longer he was silent, the more concerned she got, worried that she'd scared him or that she'd said too much, "Noah, I'm sorry... This probably was too inappropriate to share," she murmured, trying to get a response from him.

"No! It wasn't," Puck shook his head and shifted closer to her, "I was just wrapping my head around what you told me," he assured her, "your master's wife had no right to do that. She was a complete heartless bitch and I can't believe your master went along with her. You didn't deserve that at all and I'm trying really hard to ignore how pissed I am at him, because I know I can't change what happened and I'm so sorry you ever had to go through that," he reached up and wiped her eyes, "I'm glad you told me. Now I understand your concern for getting close to a new master, but I promise you, Rachel, I will never treat you like that. You're so special and deserve to be treated like it," he told her honestly, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug.

Rachel accepted his hug and relaxed against him, surprised she told him all that, but she also felt better now that he knew and she was happy to have someone, a real friend, that she could confide in. She'd always, for lack of a better term, bottled everything up, hiding things away because she didn't have anyone to vent to, but that was all different now. She finally found a master who treated her like a real person, with emotions and feelings, who wanted her to talk to him, who cared about her and wanted them to be friends. "Thank you, Noah. You don't know how good it feels to talk about this," she admitted, looking up at him.

"No problem. You needed to talk and that's what friends are for," he assured her, rubbing her back gently.

"I appreciate it," she smiled, her happiness continuing to build again, "but it's going to take some getting used to."

"Oh, I totally understand," Puck agreed, figuring it would take him a while to completely get used to her powers, "and I'm sorry you had such a bad experience. It never should have happened and I promise I'll always respect you and be your friend. I do admit, though, that I don't know what life will be like years from now, but I know for sure that right now and in the near future, I'm looking forward to hanging out, having fun, growing our friendship and helping you have some experiences you've missed out on," he smiled, looking at her.

Rachel listened to his words and though a part of her was still skeptical of her new life, she could tell he was being truthful and honest, which meant a lot to her, "I'm looking forward to the same thing," she nodded, hugging him tightly, content to focus on the near future.

"Good, I'm glad," he returned her hug and as they pulled apart, he could already see she was much more relaxed and happier than when she started her story. After a few moments, he got an idea and looked at her, "I know this is a sore subject with you, but remember when we were talking about what I'd tell my friends?"

"Yeah, that we have been dating and we decided to move in together," she nodded, sitting back a little so she could look at him.

"People will want to know what you do for work. Maybe we can say you were a nanny and recently quit, so aside from wanting to live together, I'm letting you move in because you haven't been able to find a new job," he explained with a shrug, "at least that way we can have something to say if we're asked. That is, if you don't mind maybe mentioning it a few times; if it's too hard to talk about, we can come up with something else."

"I think that would be alright," she agreed, understanding what he was getting at and knew his friends would be curious about her, "it is a bit hard to talk about, but if I just keep it simple, it think it'll be okay. In the past, I've also said I have a degree in history, since I know a lot about the past from all my years as a genie," she added.

"Oh yeah? That's a good idea," he nodded in understanding, "my friends all went to OSU, so I wouldn't say you went there if they ask what school you went to."

"Okay. My master before my last one lived in Washington DC, so I could say I went to school there. I don't need to be too detailed," she replied with a shrug, "I think we should be more concerned about what we'd say when asked how we met."

Puck opened his mouth to say something and then stopped, realizing he didn't know what to say, "I haven't even thought about it. You have any ideas?"

"My last master lived in Columbus, so maybe we met there and have had a long distance relationship since. How often do you go to Columbus?" She wondered.

"Not too often, but that doesn't mean you couldn't visit me. I guess we could say that we met at the Jewish store; it's not too far off," he smirked.

"That is true. I'm Jewish and you did buy my bottle there," she agreed with a smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, "my mom's gonna love you."

"Really? Why is that?" She wondered curiously.

"I never hung out with Jewish girls when I was in school and I haven't met any to get involved with. Granted our situation is different, but she'll love that I have a Jewish girl who's a friend," he explained.

"I hope your family likes me, since they're the only ones who are going to know the truth," she replied honestly.

"They definitely will," he assured her, "what's not to like? You're nice, easy to talk to and happen to be able to do things magically. I think you're awesome!"

Rachel smiled at his response and relaxed, having calmed down since getting upset earlier in the evening, "thanks. You seem very awesome yourself."

"I try to be," he winked, catching the time on the clock, "wow, I didn't realize what time it is."

"Oh, do you go to bed early?" She asked, seeing it was a little after eight-thirty.

"Not really, but usually by ten. I try to go to bed and get up at the same time I do for work. I just mean I didn't realize we'd been talking or almost two hours," he explained.

"Ah, I see. What do you do for work?" She wondered, realizing they hadn't talked about it yet.

"I'm a sports writer for the local paper. It's definitely not something I expected to be doing after I graduated high school, but it's fun. I can get into games for free."

"That's cool," she smiled, "did you go to school to become a journalist?"

"Actually, no. I was at a football game for the high school I graduated from and I was talking to a friend about the game and I happened to be sitting behind the writer for the paper I work for now. He said he was looking for an assistant and wondered if I was interested. I knew I had no chance of going to college and he said he could teach me what I needed to know, so I took it. I started out just going to some of the games, taking notes and we'd write the articles together. Now I write some of them on my own and he edits them before they get printed. This is why I'm usually busier in the last few months of the year. I go to as many high school football games as I can to get notes, reviews, scores and all that. I also go to some of the college games and keep up with some of the other sports, too," he explained.

"Now I understand. I was curious about why you were only busy a few months out of the year, but that makes sense," she nodded. "Have you thought about writing other things? Like other types of news articles or even a book?"

"I don't think I'm anywhere near ready to write a book, but I have thought about writing other news articles. I enjoy writing sports, though, so I want to stick with it. My boss says I'm getting a lot better with my writing and that I could have his job one day if I continue getting better," he told her, "but I don't know if I want to deal with some of the things he deals with. The extra meetings, the drama, the longer hours; I like what I have now."

"Liking your job is most important, and I'm glad you like it, but I'm sure if you tried, you could be a great writer. I know it's different types of writing, but it's worth a shot, right?" She asked, glancing at him, "I mention this because over the years, I've seen a lot of people stick with a job they like, but then it starts getting monotonous and they don't enjoy it much anymore. Then they regret not going a different direction or doing something extra. I would hate for you to continue with this and in a few more years be tired of the routine you've gotten into and not have something else to do."

Puck listened to what Rachel said and smiled, appreciating that someone else, besides his family, was supportive of him pursuing other writing avenues. "Thanks, Rachel. I appreciate it. I definitely will think about it."

"Okay, good to hear," she smiled.

Glancing across the room, Puck saw her bottle and thought of a question, "where do you want me to keep your bottle?"

"It doesn't really matter. On the counter or on a shelf is fine. I can go into it anywhere," she replied, surprised he was asking, but happy he cared to ask.

"What about my room? I'm assuming you sleep in it, so a bedroom in a bedroom? But if you're too uncomfortable with that, I can leave it out here somewhere," he replied honestly.

"If you have a spot for it in there and don't mind, I'd be okay with that," she replied with a smile.

Nodding in understanding, Puck got up and went to get her bottle and then headed for his bedroom, which was a mess, in comparison to the rest of his place, but he had a spot on his desk, by his computer that he thought would be perfect for her bottle.

Rachel followed him curiously and as soon as she stepped inside, she gasped, "wow! I didn't come in here earlier, but the rest of your place wasn't too messy, so I thought your room might be, too."

Puck smirked, "well, I figure no one comes in here except me, and sometimes my mom when she's over and tries to do laundry, so I don't see a need to clean up."

"I get that," she agreed, "it's your place. It's just a surprise, that's all. Do you want me to help clean up?"

"Sure, if you want. Can you do laundry in a snap?" He wondered with a smile.

"No, but I can put things away and get stuff in the laundry basket. There are limits to my powers," she admitted honestly, snapping her fingers.

Items on his shelves, his floor, his bed and all over his room began to move. The dirty clothes were heading to and climbing into his laundry basket, misplaced things were heading towards their regular homes, his bed was getting made, the clean clothes pile on his dresser was being hung up in his closet or put away in drawers and the piles on his desk were gathered up and it no longer looked like an office supply store threw up on it, "wow! Rachel, you're amazing. I didn't think I'd ever see my desktop again," he laughed, stepping towards his desk to touch the wooden surface, "or ever see what color carpeting I have in here."

Rachel laughed lightly, "I could tell, though I do understand."

Looking around his room, Puck grinned and then his eyes landed on his freshly made bed, "I feel bad I'm getting into bed soon to mess that up."

"It's okay," Rachel shrugged, "I can do it again later. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"No, not that I can think of," he admitted, "but I'll probably call and ask my mom and sister to come over sometime in the afternoon."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "alright. Do you think they'd stay for dinner?"

"Probably. We usually do a family dinner sometime during the weekend and it'd be nice if mom didn't have to cook it," Puck replied, "is that okay?"

"Of course," Rachel smiled, "I don't mind. I'd be happy to take some pressure off your mom. I'm sure she has a lot going on."

"Yeah, she does. The weekends are her breaks from work," he nodded, "so they usually are spent catching up with things she didn't do during the week. I don't think I told you this, but my dad took off on us when my sister, Arin, and I were kids, so my mom raised us as a single parent."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it sounds like she did a wonderful job," Rachel smiled at him, "though I haven't met your mom or sister, yet."

"My mom did a great job, but she wasn't around a lot, because she was always working and trying to keep money coming in. Thankfully her job was stable and she's been able to keep it for years, so that hasn't been a concern. I just worry she's working too much now," Puck admitted, taking a seat on the bed, "she doesn't need to support me anymore and my sister is a Senior in high school, with really good grades, so I'm confident she'll get a full scholarship to a college here in the state, but my mom is still working the same hours she did ten years ago."

"Maybe she's just gotten into the habit of it and hasn't thought to cut back her hours. I could help her out of you'd like, with chores and things. That might take some of the burden off her shoulders," Rachel offered.

"You can do that?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I can," Rachel nodded, "if it makes you happy, then I can do it. I'd be glad to help her and your sister out."

Puck smiled, "that'd be great. Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel returned his smile, "no problem."

...

Enjoying their evening conversation, neither wanted it to end, but they soon chose to get to bed. It'd been a big day and both wanted some alone time to contemplate everything and think about the new opportunities they'd been handed.

Rachel slept amazing for the first time in many years and she wasn't sure if it was from finally having a new master or because he was treating her so differently than her past masters. Either way, she was definitely excited about the experiences she'd soon have and hoped to be with Puck for a long time.

Night quickly turned into morning and just after six-thirty-am, Rachel woke up to noises coming from the kitchen. At first, she thought it was Puck, up and having an early morning snack, but once she got up and peered out a window of her bottle to see his bed, she found him sound asleep, not waking to the noise. Concerned someone was in the apartment who shouldn't be there, Rachel snapped from her bottle and landed silently on his soft carpeting. Glancing around, she saw a baseball bat by his dresser, so she grabbed it and caught a glimpse at her nightgown that was made from the same material her genie costume was made out of, so she snapped again and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt that looked more like something a girl would wear to sleep in.

Moving out of the room, she held the bat up for protection. She could use her powers to stun or freeze whoever it was, but that would mean her cover would be blown, if the person turned out to be someone Puck didn't want to know the truth. Stepping quietly into the doorway to the kitchen, she saw a tall man, standing in the open refrigerator door, drinking something from inside. She also noticed he was in sweats and a t-shirt and his shirt was wet in the back, around his neck, as of he'd been sweating. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped quickly.

Hearing a strange woman's voice, the man choked on his drink and whipped around, coughing to clear his throat when he saw her, "I should be asking you the same thing! I have a key!" He yelled, his voice carrying back to Puck's room.

At his last few words, Rachel jumped at his tone and glared at him, "so you just come in unannounced and drink his water whenever you feel like it?"

"I say again, I have a key, which means he's given me permission to do that," he paused, "and we go jogging a few mornings a week and today is one of them, which is why I'm here. To get him," he snapped harshly, unsure who she was.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Puck groaned, having heard the loud voices and came out to see what was going on.

"Dude, who the hell is this?" The guy asked, pointing towards Rachel.

When Rachel heard Puck's voice, she relaxed, lowering the baseball bat, "Noah, is he one of your friends?"

Puck moved around Rachel so he could see both of them and then noticed Rachel holding the bat. Laughing lightly he reached out and took the item from her, "yes, he is. Rachel, this is my best friend, Finn. Finn, this is Rachel, my girlfriend," he explained, motioning between them.

"You have a girlfriend?" Finn gasped in shock, "since when?"

"For a while, just haven't said anything," Puck replied. "I'm gonna go change and we can go for a jog, and then you can ask me what you want," Puck added, taking Rachel's hand and guiding her back into his room and set the bat back where it had been, "well, that was interesting."

Rachel's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, Noah. I... I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just didn't expect visitors this early."

"Don't be sorry," he assured her, stepping over and wrapping his arms around her, "I forgot to tell you about our jogs and I never checked my phone last night to see if he was coming over or not," he told her, "so it's my fault," he paused, looking down at the pajamas she had on, "did you sleep in that? You look great."

Continuing to blush, she shook her head, "thank you, but I actually _changed_ when I went to see what was going on," she explained, not wanting to say something different in case Finn heard.

"I get that," he nodded in understanding, "uh, I should probably get changed so Finn and I can get going. I'll shower when I get back."

"Okay, I'll be here," she replied, "could you, um, tell Finn I'm sorry?"

"I think it might be better if it came from you," Puck replied honestly.

"Oh, that's true," she agreed, "I'll go do that," she added as they stepped apart. Gathering her thoughts, she moved out of his room and found Finn stretching by the front door, "hey, Finn," she said, waving nervously.

"Hey," Finn replied, taking a look at her petite form for the first time and definitely understood how his friend was attracted to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Noah never mentioned early morning guests, so I didn't expect anyone," she explained.

"It's okay. No hard feelings," Finn assured her, "though I'm still in shock, because I've known Puck since we were kids and I didn't think he'd avoid telling me about a girlfriend."

"We've kept quite for a while; we've been seeing where things go. Noah can fill you in," she explained, deciding it was best for Puck to tell him.

"Yeah, I'll ask him. I gotta admit, I've never had anyone threaten me with a bat before," he laughed, holding out his hand, "but it makes meeting you quite memorable."

Rachel blushed again that morning and shook his hand, "it's nice to meet you, too. I've actually never done that before, so it's also a first for me."

"Too bad I didn't have a video camera set up," Puck laughed, joining them and resting a hand on Rachel's back.

"I'm glad there wasn't, because it's embarrassing enough that it happened, I definitely wouldn't want to relive it every time someone watched the video," Rachel commented, looking at Puck.

"Oh, but we'll make you relive it when we tell others," Puck grinned, "and with that, we're gonna go. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, I'll be here. Be careful and have fun," Rachel smiled.

Puck nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips, "we will. You can go back to bed, if you want."

"I think I may. At least I'll relax until you get back. I'm not sure if I'll sleep," she replied, watching the two men walk towards the door. As Finn pulled it open, he stepped out, and Puck ran to get his phone and keys, before following Finn out the door and with a final wave to Rachel, he closed the door behind him and Rachel sighed, laughing lightly at the morning wake up, "_I can't believe I threatened Noah's best friend with a bat. At least he wasn't mad or scared of me,_" she thought, heading towards Noah's bedroom.

With a quick mental thought, Rachel magically returned to her bottle and moved towards her bed, not always needing to snap to make her powers to work, "_I'm so glad I didn't use my powers on him. That would have made an embarrassing situation very awkward,_" she agreed, crawling into bed, not even bothering to change her clothes as she settled against her pillows. As she laid back, a memory returned to her and her cheeks flushed deeply, "_I can't believe Noah sleeps in only boxers, but he looks amazing without a shirt on! He definitely takes care of his body, so I'm sure these jogs are not his only workouts. I've never been this close to anyone who had toned muscles like that. What is it called? A six-something... A six-pack, that's it! And his arms... They're larger than I thought they were, so he must be very strong, but he's so gentle and soft when he's hugging me. I guess I know where the term 'big teddy bear' comes from when talking about guys,_" she took a deep breath and then sighed, "_wait, I've gotta stop thinking like this. He's a friend, but he's also my master and I've never been attracted to a master before. I don't know if I'm going to be able to play his girlfriend, without having feelings for him like a real girlfriend would. I suppose friends can appreciate friends' looks, but I'm worried I'm gonna start feeling like I am his real girlfriend,_" tears filled Rachel's eyes as she realized how tough her new life might be, "_and I'm just not able to give him everything a real girlfriend could... I really want to, because he's amazing and deserves it all, but I know I can't and I don't want to hurt him. Maybe it'd be better if he breaks our connection now and gives me to someone else, before either of us get too attached. I don't want to be apart from him; he's made me feel things I've only ever dreamed of and our connection seems different than what I had with my other masters, but I'm still a genie, bound to my powers for eternity. No matter how wonderful he is, no matter how supportive he is of our relationship, I really don't think there's anything he could do to change what I am..._" Rachel began crying as she tried to fall asleep, upset because no matter how she looked at her situation, it would end up with Puck being hurt or mad at her, either now or in the future and she didn't want that at all. She wanted to be with him, however she could, but she was scared of all the unknowns.

Just as she started to drift off to sleep, a memory from just after she became a genie returned to her and she sat up quickly, "_wait! Maybe there is, but I have to look it up and I don't know if it'd be possible or if he'd even go for it, but if what I'm thinking is correct maybe..._" Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down, "_okay, I have to relax. I can't tell Noah anything until I know more. I don't want to get either of our hopes up, so I'll stick with the plan we came up with last night and hopefully I'll be able to keep this a secret until I know more. Maybe soon I can tell him some good news... Well, it'll be good news for me and I hope it will be for him; it will depend on his feelings for me and us, but I'm getting too ahead of myself. I need to find out if it's even possible first._"

...

A/N3: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know! This is definitely a fun story to write and I had planned for something else to happen in this chapter, but I decided to keep it for the next one.

A/N4: For those of you who don't know, I've been dealing with A LOT of personal and family medical issues, so I've had a lot going on in my life. Unfortunately, I haven't had as much free time as I'd like to catch up with all my WIPs, but I'm slowly getting there and hopefully soon I'll be all caught up... If you follow me on Tumblr or Twitter (I'm EJ8302 on both), you have a better idea of what's going on, but I wanted to say that I'm sticking with writing Puckleberry, even though my updates are pretty far apart right now. As soon as I can get caught up, they may be closer together. That's a goal of mine... Thank you all for your understanding, support, well wishes and prayers. It really means a lot and makes me want to write even more.

...


End file.
